Obsession
by wonderthewice
Summary: As a child Allen has always been hated known as a freak due to his deformity, wanting only to be loved and accepted by people he will do anything for them to show that they actually care slowly it turns into an obsession. Soon it starts to become undone not knowing the person he has become and dealing with the pain of being numb. LAVEN AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A new story I know I should be working on other stories but this one was eating at me so I had to write it and upload it. I will be updating my other stories eventually, and no I haven't forgotten the sequel for "The Walk" that should be coming sooner or later as well. So until then read and review :3 enjoy. Also the chapters will be longer, this is just a beginning is all.

* * *

It started out extremely early, most people see children with a spark of life, curiosity everything seeming to be brand new to them and wanted nothing more than to get their hands on it of course you could say I was a _special _case.

As a child I never wanted to do anything wrong, I wanted people to be happy that I was around them, that I was such a good boy, but it never worked, no matter how hard I tried people never wanted me around. I was a disease to them, something so sickly that everytime I came around they would grimace, whisper right in front of me thinking I would never understand at such a young age.

The painful truth about it all was I did, as a child I understood what hatred felt like, and even though I did my hardest to please everyone it never was enough to satisfy them, I was a monster, no mum or dad to take care of me and no close relatives. I was born with a deformity, no one knows truly why this is and no one seemed to really bother they just wanted me out of their hair.

Other children would run away from me, calling me the freak child, or other names that our small minds could come up with at young age, and I'd take it all in, through my youth all I could do was sit and cry until someone came out, thinking I was one of the normal kids to try and comfort them but when they saw it was just me they quickly backed away and let me fight the tears on my own.

That's when it started to happen, I became numb, I locked myself away from every making sure my own emotions were kept in wraps, not letting any hurtful words actually affect me.

Though not knowing what I know now maybe it was the worse thing my mind could have come across, it only helped with the teasing, now I wasn't only a freak I was a monster, a being with no emotions and no care for the human population.

As I got older I became wiser, coniving, I faked my emotions, moving away from the small town I grew up in, no one had ever heard of a person like me before, I believe they thought I was an albino, but to them my eyes weren't red and was passed off as a normal kid, well as normal as one could be.

I became someone that everyone started to like, with a gentleman-like personality everyone came to me when they needed help, knowing I would never say to them, just wanting to be accepted by someone I suppose they started taking advantage of me, but my own emotions wouldn't stop me, they wanted the _love _that I so desperately needed as a child.

It became a sickly obsession, and when more and more people began to want my help I took it greedily, I never got sick of the admiration. They loved me, and I couldn't help but grin at that, I wanted more of their love, and I didn't know how to obtain it.

The obsession grew in my teenage years, I thought I had finally gotten rid of the numb pain, though it came back tenfolds, it wasn't who I really was, and I didn't even have my own persona to know who I _truly _was. All my life I had been known as a freak, as a monster and even this sweet nature seemed to be fake as well.

Once I started asking _Who am I? _The pain came back, I was not only betraying myself I was lying to everyone and some how it bothered me that I was lying to people who didn't know who I was and once more I hid myself away, starting to decline people's request, coming up with poor excuses saying I was busy or something along the lines of I have to much homework.

That was when people's true feelings about me came into place, they called me greedy, good for nothing and the one word I hated, I was once more a freak. Though I stopped caring, I let the numbness consume me and it was great for a while though the bullying was getting worse, I started getting harrassed by the ones who I thought had actually loved me when the truth was that they only liked me for my good deeds.

They started chasing me ganging up on me and started to beat me up, now I was smart enough at nights when everyone was sleeping I started training exercising and growing muscles I wasn't going to allow them to run me out of town like my old neighborhood did when I was a little boy, not smart enough to defend myself, now things were different I wasn't going to let anyone hurt me or cause me pain like I was already inflicting on myself.

Though I digress, I shall tell you my life story from the day I abandoned by the only people a child should have depended on, weren't there and I had to figure out my life on my own with no one to love or be loved in return, I was pretty messed up as a child seeing as how it form and twisted me into someone so shallow and so cold to the world it was only a matter of time when someone would come into my life and change it all, who would have thought I could have _friends_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I finally updated something :D this feels like a filler chapter, but I wanted to get a glimpse of his parents (my version of course) and since they aren't really in the story except in this part they don't get names, I would like to thank everyone who still follows this story. Next chapter will have some warnings so beware, I'd you can't take harsh bullying well I think this is the end for you. But anyways have fun readingsand don't forget to review :3

* * *

You would think as a baby I wasn't wanted, but it was quite the opposite, my parents were excited to have a baby on the way.

They were beautiful people, wanting everything around them to be beautiful, so you understand when they were given a hideous child…

It wasn't their fault I suppose, mummy and daddy just wanted to make sure that their only child would be loved for its beauty.

I was born with a birth defect though, my hair was white and my arm was deformed.

I bet if they'd see me now the attention seeker they'd know how messed up they've made my life.

Some people think I'm bitter towards them, but I'm really not. It's just who would give up their only child just because I was born "ugly"?

Though they at least gave me a name, "Allen" it was all I had left, now being a bastard child being tossed from place to place to place.

I think I was left in the hospital for a whole month, they were doing tests on me trying to figure out what could have caused my arm being just raw skin as if it never had a chance to fully develop.

None of the doctors found out what it was and I doubt they never will but they are the lucky ones, they don't have to be born with it and have people stare at you with disgust and pity in their eyes.

Growing up was pretty rough for me. It still haunts me in my dreams thinking of all the hatred the taunting all on account of them not understanding what it's like to be different.

But they don't understand, everyone is different and just because they don't look like me doesn't me they aren't.

* * *

oOo

* * *

A women screaming in agony as she did her best to keep doing what the nurses told her, holding tightly onto her husband's hands he would whisper to her.

"Push sweetie, you can do it, just a little more."

He would stroke her hand while she clenched on tightly to his other hand, wincing in pain he would continue to soothe his wife.

"We see the head!" said the nurse over the screams.

"See that honey just one more push!"

The women's wife said excitedly, they both couldn't wait for their newest member of the family to join them.

One more push and the baby was out, the husband was to busy stroking his wife's face to see the surprised expression on the nurse.

"You did it honey, you were great."

She just smiled at her husband and then looked at the nurse, worry soon struck her face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to my baby?!"

She started to panic, breathing in deeply a she once more gripped onto her husband's hand.

"No miss..." the nurse began, "it appears to be that your baby's arm didn't fully have time to grow?"

"Rest please madam, you will get to see your baby in approximately an hour."

She said before taking the baby to get its cleaning and it's fingerprints.

"I'll go see what's wrong with our little Allen okay?"

The husband leant down and kissed his wife on the forehead letting the women rest after just being in a couple hours of labour.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see my son?!"

Yelled the now angry father, "I have a right to see my son! You didn't even let us name him!"

"please sir we are running tests on the baby, we fear he is a premature."

"Premature? He was born after the given date! How can he be a preme?"

The nurse sighed, "Sir we will bring him in the incubator, I understand this is a hard time for you but you must stay calm. We are in a hospital with not only newborn babies but severely sick people as well, now we kindly ask you to go back to your room with your wife and you will see him in a couple of hours."

* * *

oOo

* * *

The parents of the child were siting anxiously, while the mother was having a hard time coping with the fact that it could be possibly be her fault that there was something wrong with her child.

"I'm already a horrible mother!" she would cry into her husband's shoulder over and over again, while he would softly try to calm her down.

He knew that losing his cool would only upset her more so he did his best not to loose his temper in front of her.

Though it felt like forever they finally had brought the young Allen into the room only to be guarded by a plastic shield.

"Oh my god! My baby!" the new-mother would cry as they pushed the incubator over towards her. "My little Allen what did I do to you?"

"So the name will be Allen then?"

The nurse smiled, thinking they'd already seen the arm and were going to keep him. The nurse had written 'Allen' on his charts, she was about to leave when she heard a scream.

"What the hell is that?!" the mother cried out, pointing to her child's arm.

"It's hideous! Who would want such a creature!"

The nurse was now ticked off, she wouldn't care if she lost her job.

"How dare you!" said the nurse, "That is your son! How can you say such cruel things about your only hold when you could have been the one to do that to him!"

The mother was fuming now, "Take that hideous thing away from me. Do what you will to it I don't care, as long as I never have to see it again!"

The nurse about to snap back just let out a huff and pushed little Allen away from such disgusting people.

"Don't worry sweet heart, we will find out what's wrong with you, I am sorry you had to be born to such cruel people.. Someone like you deserves a better place than those two disgusting people."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is what I call another small update and went just got away from me. I'm starting to think this story is sucking D;

**Warning: A small amount of bullying and fluff?**

But enjoy.

* * *

Now I won't bore you with the whole baby business. You know all the crying and screaming only wanting to eat, sleep, and poop.

But I was in the hospital for about a month having them test on my arm. Of course they didn't find anything wrong. My arm worked perfectly fine, it just looked.. Well disgusting.

I'll skip to the fun part, well it isn't actually fun for anyone but at the age of five the teasing began.

You know how truthful children are. They are vicious creatures after all.

They would all point and laugh, pull at my hair, push me, hit me and kick me to the ground.

I was weak at the time afraid of doing anything that would only upset them more.

Now I see it was ridiculous, for everything I did was wrong.

School was the worst time, from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon.

I sat by myself, the teachers made it an exception for me to work alone.

They didn't care to see a child suffering alone.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"The freaks coming!"

A blond haired girl screamed out in fear, she ran away as soon as the child named 'freak' walked towards the other kids.

He was smiling at first, showing his one missing tooth, faltering once he heard the girls words.

He looked down trying to make no eye contact with his bullies, he was afraid he'd get another beating but he had to walk through the park in order to get to the orphanage.

A chubby black hair kid stared at the younger, being at the age seven and the oldest of the kids at the playground.

He signaled to his lackeys as the three boys made their way towards the snow haired teen.

"Well well well, look what we have here." The child mused out, having his two 'minions' follow along.

"Look like it the freak!"

The small of the three called out, grinning as if he had won a prize.

"Seems you're right Martin."

The older bully stated.

"How many times do we tell you to stay out of here freak?"

Allen shuddered, looking anyway than at his tormentors, doing his best to not look frightened but failing terribly.

"I need to walk through the park to get home.."

He piped out, which only made it worse as he looked up at his tormentors.

"Home's are for normal kids! Not freaks who was never wanted."

Allen winced at the words, tears where starting to form in his eyes as he did his best to bat them away.

The kids started to surround the white haired youth, this time something in Allen snapped.

It could have the adrenaline rushing through his body, whatever it was it made the boy push the older bully out of his way.

He didn't know what it was but after he ran, ran away as fast as he could to get to the other side of the road.

He didn't run back to the orphanage, the youth was so tired and out of breath he leaned against a tree, his tiny body trembled as he cried, silently.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The boy had been at the tree for what seemed like hours, actually falling asleep.

What had woken him up was a wandering stray dog sniffing him then quickly licking his face.

Allen had gasped out quietly as he rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them as he looked at the happy creature.

The dog had seemed to already taking a liking to Allen, as it stayed beside him wagging his tail.

Allen too had taken a liking to the pup, as he slowly reached his hand out to pet the animal, the pup had jumped onto his lap.

oOo

A few more hours had passed and Allen was having the time of his life, a new friend that wouldn't run away from him. He didn't care if the dog couldn't talk, he was just glad someone or something was actually playing with him.

Though it was getting dark and even though something in him had hoped they were looking for him he knew it wasn't the case.

Allen sighs as he gets up, looking down at the puppy as he notices the collar on the dog.

He reaches it and reads the name, "Timcanpy? Well that's a funny name."

He laughed softly as the dog tilted its head, "I'll call you Tim for short." He smiled bright as he scratched the dogs ears.

"I wonder if they will let me keep you.."

He said hopefully, knowing the sisters didn't really care what he did, but no one had brought an animal to the orphanage before.

"We'll come on Tim!"

Allen had called to the dog as he had gotten up, making sure the pup was following right behind him.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It had taken Allen longer to get back to the orphanage due to Tim having to smell everything in sight and mark his territory.

Allen didn't mind though, he found the dog amusing and didn't want to get back any time soon, fear creeping up inside him.

_What if they won't let me keep him? What if I'll be alone again?_

The questions kept running through his mind as he shook them away.

Unfortunately they had gotten to the orphanage and Allen once more pet the dogs head.

He wanted to sneak in, though when the door slowly creaked opened he was met with one of the sisters.

She was the kindest onof towards him, wother the others had shunned him, she at least tried to talk with him and treat him like he was any other normal child.

"Oh Allen!"

The brunette had knelt down and quickly wrapped her arms around him, making Allen shocked, he just stood their not knowing what to do thinking it was a trick.

The sister had pulled away as she heard the growlings of a dog, "Oh did you find a new friend?"

Still in shock Allen just nodded his head.

"And you want to keep him?"

Another nodded came from the youth, the women just smiled. "Well it would be going against the rules.."

She teased softly, noticing the sudden drop of the boys face, heartbreak appearing quickly.

"But I think he'll do you some good."

Allen looked up at her with teary eyes, "I-I can keep him?"

The sister nodded gently. "If anything I will claim him as my own."

Allen had quickly hugged the women, before running into the orphanage, Allen was the only one with his own room since everyone was afraid to touch the freak.

He and Tim laid in his bed, a grin spread across his face as he pet the dog, while the pup and him had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was only then I had found out the sister who was so kind to me was my nurse who had taken me away from my hateful parents.

The first person who actually gave me hope that I wasn't alone, and someone could actually care for a monster like myself.


End file.
